Et si ces 2 mondes se rencontraient ?
by Carand
Summary: N'avez jamais vous pensé ce qu'il arriverait si le monde de Tolkien se mutait à celui de nos amis les NerdZ ?


Étant donné de que cette FanFic touche à LOTR ET RDNERDZ, elle sera lue par peu de personnes, mais bon sa me tentai de l'écrire fek enjoy ^^  
  
Gollum : Mon prééééééééchieux. . .Il est à m. . .  
  
*Mathieu donne une grosse claque à Gollum et ce dernier qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Mathieu « revole » à Terre.*  
  
Gollum : Ces sales pattes, il va me le payer !!  
  
Mathieu : C'est ça, c'est ça. . .  
  
*Mathieu donne un coup de pied à Gollum*  
  
Joëlle qui accourt à Gollum : Ooooh, vien ici pauvre bête. . .  
  
Sméagol : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. . .  
  
Joëlle : Allez vient me faire un gros calin. . .  
  
Gollum : Non ! Ils me l'ont voooolé ! Il part en courant.  
  
Joëlle : Wo ! Torieux ! Yer pas bien dans ses têtes lui. . .  
  
Mathieu : Je te l'avais dit !  
  
Joëlle : Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de la violence physique !  
  
Mathieu : Mais bien sûr que si !  
  
*Mathieu et Joëlle commencèrent alors à s'obstiner.*  
  
*Un gros nuage de fumée blanche apparu entre les 2*  
  
Gandalf : Sa suffit la chicane !  
  
Joëlle : Mais ! Mais. . .  
  
Mathieu : Mais ! Mais. . .  
  
Gandalf : Il n'y a pas de Mais. . .  
  
Mathieu et Joëlle : But ! But. . .  
  
Gandalf : Vos yeeeuuuuuuullle !  
  
Mathieu et Joëlle : *Boudent*  
  
Gandalf : C'est mieux. . .mais au fait, on m'a informé qu'il y a eu maltraitation de notre ami Smeallum.  
  
Joëlle : C'est Mathieu !  
  
Mathieu : C'est Legolas !  
  
Legolas : C'est !. . .heu. . .c'est pas moi ! ^^  
  
Mathieu : Hey que fait tu ici ?  
  
Legolas : Je ne sais pas, sa me tentait. . .  
  
Gandalf : Tire-toi une bûche.  
  
*En une fraction de seconde Legolas se retourne, arc à la main, et atteint le tronc d'arbre situé à l'autre extrémité du studio.  
  
Gandalf : Ah que tu es bien marrant !  
  
Legolas : I know ^^  
  
*Pendant ce temps Hugues tirait au poignet avec Gimli*  
  
Hugues : Aauuuuuuuuurghhh  
  
Gimli : Eurghhh. . . .raaaaahhhhh  
  
Pascal : Oki les gars match nul !  
  
Les 2 : Bouh !  
  
Gimli à Hugues : On va jouer aux fléchettes ?  
  
Hugues : Ouiiii ! Let's go !  
  
*Ils partirent plus loin*  
  
Pascal retourna voir l'attroupement. . .Gandalf faisait des démonstrations de fumée de pipe, tous étaient impressionnés. Pascal alla voir Arwen et lui dit : « Salut belle créature ». Arwen parta à courir et sauta par la fenêtre.  
  
Masbou dit à Pascal : Laisse-faire Pascal tu l'auras jamais.  
  
*Masbou partit avec le bras sur l'épaule d'Eowyn.*  
  
Des ptits culs : Les feux d'artifice Gandalf ! Les feux d'artifice !  
  
Gandalf : Non on va passer les amis. . .  
  
Aragorn : Mais allez Gandalf !  
  
Concierge qui aperçoit Aragorn : Noooooooon !  
  
Le concierge sort son cellulaire : J'aimerais me faire livrer 12 000 boites de Mr. Net tussuite !  
  
Hugues : On m'a appelé ?  
  
Concierge : Laisse faire Mr. Net. . .heu. . .Hugues. . .Arg !  
  
Hugues : Tant que tu te comprend !  
  
Concierge : Exact.  
  
*Hugues repart jouer aux fléchettes.*  
  
Aragorn se promène et soudain une créature enveloppe sa tête.  
  
Gollum : Mon précieuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! Cette odeur de Plouffe. . .  
  
Aragorn : Enlevez moi ça !  
  
Smeagol : Come to Smeagol !  
  
En un élan de baguette magique, Gandalf change Gollum en fleurs parfumées.  
  
Aragorn : Hey que j'ai l'air joyeux avec ça !  
  
Gandalf : Oui ^^  
  
*Un gros nuage de fumée rougeâtre s'étend et en sort. . .Sauron the Moron. . .*  
  
Gandalf : Mais mon dieu ! C'est sauron ! Sauve qui peut !  
  
Sauron : Mouaaahhhh ! I am POWERFULL  
  
Gandalf : Garde spass ctune joke. . .tu me fais aussi peur que. . .ben toi. . .  
  
Sauron : Ma te faire peur moi, Plouffe en couche !  
  
*Gandalf saute par la fenêtre*  
  
Frodo à Sauron : T méssant ! 2+2 !  
  
Sauron : Heu. . .2+ . . .heu. . .ahh. . .Sauron s'effondre et disparaît en fumée.  
  
*Harry Potter arrive en courant et s'arrête brusquement, il pointe quelquepart et dit : « C'est là-bas ! » Il repart à courir et il est suivi de Rom et Hermione.*  
  
Gimli : Yes ! Dans le mille !  
  
Hugues : Arg !  
  
*Hugues faché lance une fléchette qui fend la précédente en 2, style robin des bois.*  
  
Hugues : Hiek. . .Hiek. . .Hiek. . . ^^  
  
Gimli : Tu m'excuseras j'ai pas le choix.  
  
*Gimli sort sa hache et donne un gros coup dans la cible et sa hache se pète.*  
  
Hugues : Désolé, cette cible ne peut être détruite que dans les flames du mont du mort qui dort (Mordor ^^), là où elle a été forgée.  
  
Joëlle arrive en courant : Vite venez vite vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui c'est passé !  
  
Auteur : Vous non plus chers lecteurs ! (Espérant qu'il y en ait plusieur) Du moins vous pouvez essayer ;)  
  
----------  
  
*Fin du Chapitre 1*  
  
Avez-vous aimé ça ????  
  
Des reviews SVP ! :D (J'en ai besoin pour m'aider à progresser ;). . .)  
  
Carand 


End file.
